Would Would Have Happened?
by Lucky-4-leaf
Summary: Would Would Have Happened If Colin Hadn't Been In A Car Accident? Or If Nina Had Already Gotten A Divorce?
1. Default Chapter

What Would Have Happened If Colin would have never been in the car accident??? Would Amy and Ephram still be friends?  
What if Nina was already divorced? And she was keeping the baby?  
I do not own Everwood or any of the Everwood characters. I do however own Ben and Lucy, my new characters ( Chapter 1 About a week after The Brown's move to Everwood.  
"Who's that?" Ephram Brown asked Ben Teller. Ben was a friendly, popular junior who had asked Ephram to sit at his table at lunch.  
"Oh, that' just Amy," Ben told him. He looked around. "I wonder where Colin is. They're usually inseparable."  
"So, she's going out with someone?" Ephram asked, painfully. Amy had been in Ephram's first three classes. She hadn't bothered speaking to him, but Amy had smiled at him in the hallway, right before hurrying off to find her popular friends. Ephram had really liked Amy.  
"Yah," Ben said. "I can't believe you didn't notice those two. They are always hanging all over each other. Gets kind of sickening after awhile."  
"Hey, Ben," a tall girl with waist length brown hair and mysterious dark eyes called.  
"Oh, hey."  
"And who is this cutie you've got with you?" the girl said, winking at Ephram.  
"Lucy, this is Ephram, the new guy. Ephram, this is Lucy my sister." Ben said. he turned to his sister. "We were just talking about Amy and Colin."  
Lucy wrinkled her nose. "Oh, you mean the love birds? You know, I heard that Amy's pregnant with Colin's baby."  
"Are you starting rumor's again?" Ben asked, playfully. "You know that rumor's aren't always true? Right Ephram?"  
But, Ephram wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Amy. She was smiling at her friends, but she looked like she had a look of sadness in her eyes. Ephram wished that Amy didn't have a boyfriend. He liked her. a lot. 


	2. So… what’s the deal with Amy and Colin?

Chapter 2 So. what's the deal with Amy and Colin??  
"I came here because you are a free doctor."  
"And is it because the other doctor just happens to be your father?" Dr. Brown asked.  
Amy sighed. "I can't tell them. My mom, dad, Bright. they would all be so disappointed in me. And Colin."  
"Well, I think that if you can't tell Colin, you don't have a very good relationship with him in the first place," Dr. Brown said. "And, you are going to have to tell your parents eventually. Amy, you are under sixteen. If you don't tell your parents, I'm going to have to."  
Amy's eyes filled with tears. She took in deep breaths. "I guess. I guess I am going to have to tell them. But how? I can't just walk up to them and say. "Hey, how was you're day. Oh yeah, you're only daughter is three months pregnant."  
"If you're really having this much trouble telling your parents, tell Colin first. Maybe you both can tell your parents together. It might be a lot easier," Dr. Brown told her.  
Amy sighed, yet again. "Thank you Dr. Brown. I know my father really doesn't approve of you, but you really are a great doctor."  
Andy Brown smiled sadly. "Thank you." 


	3. Ephram and Amy… friends?

Chapter 3 Ephram and Amy. friends???  
"Now, I'm going to put you in pairs, and give you a Country for your report. Everyone is going to have to work on this outside of school, so I'm only making this due on Friday," Ms. Tideman told everyone.  
Amy didn't listen as Ms. T read off all of the groups. She had other things on her mind. like what she was going to tell Colin and her family.  
"Amy, Ephram, you two are paired together." Ms. Tideman said. "Now, get with your partners and discuss what days are good for you to meet."  
A cute boy with thick brown hair and a shy smile on his face walked over to Amy's desk.  
"Hi," he said. Amy stared blankly at him. "We're partners, for the country project thing. I'm Ephram."  
Amy smiled. "Oh, sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I'm Amy."  
Ms. Tideman handed Amy a sheet of paper.  
"Hmm, we have Isreal," Amy said.  
"Cool," Ephram replied, "So, what days can you work on this?"  
"Oh, well, how about today after school?"  
"Sounds great. Whose house should we go to?"  
"Mine," Amy said hurriedly, "I mean, probably mine since I have a bunch of books on foreign countries. My aunt is actually traveling around the world right now."  
Amy gave Ephram her address, then the bell rang.  
"See you later," Ephram said.  
"Yah, see ya."  
Amy wanted to avoid Ephram's house in any way possible. She didn't want to go near his dead, for fear that he might reconsider and just go and tell Amy's parents. Amy wanted to avoid telling her parents until she told Colin. And she wanted to avoid telling Colin as long as possible. 


End file.
